Lady Alanna, Definitely Not
by xxTunstall Chickxx
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent but not your typical story, promise. Alanna turns to Maren fior help, but when she comes back, not all is well in the golden kingdom, it is up to her and her friends to stop the wave of doom. xxTunstall Chickxx
1. My Sister, Alanna

_**Okay, an Alanna goes to the convent fic but not your typical one... It is not an Alanna/Jon or an Alanna/Raoul.. it is an Alanna/Something, but I'm not going to tell you just yet...**_

_**Read!!**_

* * *

--

I rode in the stuffy carriage with three other puffed up convent ladies in a hideously pouffy dress in the scorching heat...

_(A/N: puffy and pouffy are two different things!)_

* * *

I, Alanna of Trebond, turned sixteen today and am heading to the palace in Corus to find myself a husband. I am not interested in a husband, all I have ever wanted was to be a warrior, my dream was to become a knight. But only men were knights, and I was a girl and nothing, nothing, could change that. I had cried upon arriving at the convent. It was just so unfair! How come my dolt of a twin who hated weapons got to become a knight whilst I had to become a lady? I longed for the touch of a sword or a bow but the convent had forbidden it.

I had practiced day and night and had exercised every day for the past couple of years without relent. I wore long gowns that hid my muscles from the other ladies. Nobody knew that me, the shy little redhead (I snorted silently at this) had muscles to match a lion. Now that I was officially free of the convent I could finally get the chance to become the warrior that I was meant to be and to torture my brother of course, I could never refuse to do that, it is my second nature.

* * *

--

The carriage came to a stop and the other carriage inhabitants were very frightened. _Does my hair look okay? My skirts aren't ruffled, are they?_ Gods, the empty-headed convent freaks were vain. I waited for the door to open and then hurried to my rooms. We were being announced tonight but I had time to unpack and explore the castle first, time to find and pester my brother Thom.

I ran to my rooms and emptied my luggage. I put everything away hastily but kept out the clothes I most longed to wear. These clothes were sacred to me and because the convent would've burned them had they caught me in them I had never worn them in years. I had let them down gradually with my forced-upon-learned newfound sewing skills. I changed into the plain white shirt and comfortable brown breeches. I whooped for joy. How I felt free of the stupid convent dresses! I could finally move, jump, run. And that is what I did. I ran outside and jumped into the air, laughing. I was near the training fields and I found a big tree in the grass.

The palace was a dream and it's gardens as well. I started climbing the big tree, it gave me a great view of the practice courts where the pages and squires trained. I watched fascinated as they practiced their hard drills relentlessly. Then I saw a redhead and some of his friends walking fairly close to me. I grinned and ripped a pine cone off the tree and threw it against my brother, _hard._ I was hidden from view but I heard the loud "Ow!"

* * *

--

Outside--

Thom was walking with his friends near the practice courts, they had insisted on going to practice there this sunny afternoon and he had grudgingly agreed, just so they'd stop pestering him. He was laughing at something Gary had said when something hit him on the head, _hard. _Someone had thrown it from the big tree off to his side, they must've had good aim. His friends looked at the tree inquiringly and then Thom jogged to its bottom and looked up into the purple eyes that were so much like his own. He started laughing and laughing, clutching his sides from the effort. His friends looked at each other and approached the tree. Thom having finally quieted down looked at them, his eyes dancing.

"I think it's time for you to meet my sister, Alanna."

* * *

_**--**_

_**I have a lot more, a lot. This is a story I wrote a while ago and have been convinced to post...**_

_**Here it is, **_

_**Review if you want more!!**_

--

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx**_

_**P.S. This does not, for any reason, mean I am abandoning my other fics. Not at all. Mysschool is almost done, when it finishes, I will update everything, twice a day.**_

_**15/06/08**_


	2. Convent Troubles

**_Thank you to the two people who reviewed, I hope there will be more, but until then:_**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_bloodsucker13: I will!  
LadyKnightOpal: Sorry, not as amusing as before but it gets better,  
and don't worry, I have a bunch of chapters still...  
And thanks to:  
_****_Shang Leopard  
and__  
bloodsucker13__For the Story alert_**

**_  
And again to:__ bloodsucker13  
For the favorite story!_**

**It will get funnier, I promise! Sorry for the chapter, had to show that the convent women were **

**(I'll let you fill in those blanks...)**

* * *

--

"I think it's time for you to meet my sister, Alanna."

--

* * *

--

The boys looked at him and he looked up again at someone they couldn't see.

"Need a hand down sis?" he asked the person.

"I am not an air-headed frilly court lady Thom, I can get down myself." A curt female voice replied. And with that a young lady around Thom's age dropped from the tall tree branches to reveal herself to the other squires. She landed crouching and then raised herself and brushed off some twigs that littered her shirt and breeches.

Thom's friends looked at each other open-mouthed and then looked back to the girl dressed in _boy's clothes _who had _jumped down _from the _tree_.

She curtsied mockingly in breeches and said;

"I am Alanna of Trebond and if any of you think of calling me 'lady' I will personally make your life hell." She said the last with a grin.

Thom looked at her and mumbled; "You already do."

She mock-glared at him; "Do I need to remind you that it was once I who dunked you into ponds when we were kids? I'll have you know I can still do that."

Thom gulped visibly then laughed and hugged his sister. The other squires were still standing there dumbstruck, one of them finally snatched out of his reverie. He had jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Jonathan of Conté" he smiled his irresistible smile which she shot back at him. She curtsied mockingly again smiling, while grabbing the sides of her breeches.

"Ah, the prince, the one everybody at the convent fawns over, well except for two people that is."

Jonathan raised a black eyebrow; "And who would those two be?"

"Why my best friend and I of course, I don't fawn over strangers and she says you're nice but she doesn't like you that way." she shrugged in answer.

"She knows me?"

"Yes, you met her at her home fief, Naxen."

Thom's and everybody else's eyes widened.

"You're friends with Lilia?"

One of the un-introduced squires said. He resembled Lilia slightly;

"And you would be her brother? Gary-eth of Naxen?"

He nodded his head and then gave a short bow.

"How did you figure that out?

"You look slightly like her, it doesn't take a genius. Plus she told me you were tall and annoying, not that I would know about the latter."

The boy went slightly red and the others laughed. She looked at the last two expectantly. The dolts finally realized what the girl wanted and both went into small bows.

"Alex of Tirragen, my la-." she shot the boy a look of death and he quickly corrected himself "-Alanna of Trebond."

The other boy with dark hair and dark eyes added;

"Raoul of Goldenlake, your Trebond-ness."

Her eyebrows shot up and she grinned back to the grinning boy.

"Lady Alanna!? Where are you?" A shrill yell echoed around us. Her insides froze. Sister Mary. If she saw her she would never let her live with it, they might make Alanna fast for the remainder of her time here.

* * *

--

Thom saw his sister's eyes widen in horror and he turned around to see an old lady stride towards them. He saw his sister run away, as fast as her legs could take her.

"You young gentlemen haven't seen a young convent lady? Red hair? Purple eyes?"

"Um, no, no we haven't sister." Jonathan bowed low to her. The old woman sighed and went away.

Thom shot Jonathan a grateful look and he smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders. Their attention was taken away again from the opposite direction the convent sister had gone to the way that Alanna had gone. Alanna was in the distance and wearing a small yellow gown. The boys looked at each other in wonder again, how did she change so fast? They walked closer but not so much that they'd be seen. One of the convent ladies was near Alanna, not a convent sister, but almost as bad as one.

"You are out of breath and sweaty, lady Alanna. Your hair is un-kept and your dress is wrinkled. You are a disgrace to the convent and to your family. Its bad enough that your only family is your brother, but do you have to disgrace him as well? Well, lady Alanna? Do you have an explanation for your tatty clothes and lack of beauty? Perspiration is not only disgusting but forbidden to a convent lady. I don't know how you'll get an escort tonight but I know that no boy in their right mind would offer you their arm. So? Explanation?"

Thom's fists clenched as his insides boiled. Raoul grabbed his friend's arms to stop him from killing the convent lady. Not only had the lady been incredibly rude and mean but she had also insulted the twins family and emphasized the point that their father was dead. Thom was using all of his self control not to go and yell at the monster/lady.

"No lady Amelie, I have no explanation for my behavior or clothing. But you have no right to insult my family nor brother as I am under the impression that your father is injured by an attack to the fief and if he died I would not be insulting you. It is not my fault my father is dead and neither will it be yours if your father dies as well." Alanna looked the older girl in the eyes,

Amelie looked at Alanna in all fury and was about to say something when Sister Mary came up.

"Lady Alanna where have you been? And what are you wearing? Lady Amelie you look splendid. What is the matter young ladies?"

"Lady Alanna just insulted my family and fief." sniffed Amelie.

Sister Mary looked at Alanna sharply. "No I didn't! Honestly!"

Amelie started fake crying. What an air headed convent lady! Thought Alanna viciously. But there was no doubt who's side sister Mary was on.

Sister Mary's hand whipped back and then forwards again slapping Alanna hard. Very hard. Alanna stumbled back from the impact.

"Lady Alanna meet me in my rooms before the lunch bell." Sister Mary snapped around and strode off. Leaving a smirking and no longer crying Amelie behind. She looked at Alanna disdainfully and shoved her back into the dirt, leaving at a brisk pace to catch up to Sister Mary.

Alanna stood up looking after them with all the hatred in the world, she turned around and headed back towards her rooms not noticing the group of gaping squires hidden by the shadow of a tree.

Thom looked after the convent lady and sister with a look of hate and disgust and then gulped when he saw the intense amount of hate on his sister's face. His friends were looking between the convent Lady and Sister and Alanna. Their faces clouded with confusion and mild disgust at the 'Lady's' behavior.

They stood in shock for a little while and then they heard the lunch bell and trooped off to lunch wondering if Alanna was okay.

"Well I know which convent Lady I won't be asking to dance with." commented Alex dryly as they sat down with their trays at their favorite table.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Lilia's coming up in the next chapter, and it gets funnier I believe...**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**15/06/08**_


	3. Lilia of Naxen

**_Thank you to the two people who reviewed!_**

**_Thank you to:_**

**_Rogue-Storm-Rampant_****_:__ I try to keep her in character, I don't know how well that's going to work though, I'll try but with a new life she's going to be a little different attitude-wise.  
LadyKnightOpal: New chapter! Yay!_**_**  
bloodsucker13: Thank you! I completely forgot about George, he won't be in there for a while though. She doesn't fall in love with him in this one...**_

_**Thank you to:  
LadyKnightOpal**_**_  
Shang Leopard  
__Rogue-Storm-Rampant_  
_and__  
bloodsucker13  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_  
And again to:__ bloodsucker13 and to LadyKnightOpal  
For the favorite story!_**

**It will get funnier, I promise! **

* * *

--

"Well I know which convent Lady I won't be asking to dance with." commented Alex dryly as they sat down with their trays at their favorite table.

--

* * *

--

"I hope Alanna's okay, that slap looked like it hurt." Jonathan looked at the door as if expecting Alanna to walk in.

"I knew she hated the convent, I always wonder what happened to her there, but she certainly learned to keep her mouth shut. Its a good thing in this case too, the Alanna I knew would've hit back, who knows what would've happened then." Thom remarked slowly, he was still angry at Amelie.

"Well Lilia's talked to me about her friend at the convent, she never mentioned a name but I never thought it'd be your sister Thom."

The doors opened and a small group of ladies walked in. Gary's head shot up and he grinned upon seeing Lilia among them. He beckoned her to their table. She took a tray and sat down. Her tray was filled to the brim and her brother arched his eyebrows at her.

"What? I'm finally free of those stupid little vegetable snacks they call meals at the convent, I am here now and I am starved and I have a right to eat." She snapped, she wasn't really angry, her eyes were shining in mirth. She said hello to the other table occupants. They all laughed, Gary looked at her bewildered.

"My, you've changed."

"You can thank Alanna for that probably." Thom stated at Gary and the boys laughed once more.

Lilia had bright brown eyes and brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and a white lacy shirt that was splendid in all its simplicity. She had a nice medium sized nose and had small gold ear bobs in her ears. She had taunting neither red neither pink lips and had small white teeth all perfectly in line, she was very pretty.

"Yes, yes you can thank the gods. By the way, where is Alanna? She should be here." She directed this comment at Thom who was obviously, even to a stranger, Alanna's twin.

He extended a hand to her to shake across the table.

"Thom. And she got in trouble with the convent ladies, she should be here soon, hopefully."

Lilia shook her head, "Just arrived and already in trouble. Typical. So you're the infamous Thom." She stated more than asked.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you have any stories about our Thom, that Alanna told you, perhaps? I would love to hear some." Raoul said all this with a widening grin. Jonathan's added his grin to Raoul's and looked at Lilia;

"Yes, do tell if you have any."

Thom scowled and Lilia laughed.

"Well just the variety of pranks that Alanna and Thom played on each other. Well that Alanna played on Thom anyways."

"That's not fair! I pranked her back!"

"Yes, and then she ducked you into a pond at Trebond. Do you not remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Thom stated bitterly. The rest of the table cracked up in laughter as they thought of the squire being ducked into a pond by a lady. Jonathan laughed along but his thoughts immediately wandered. Alanna, Thom's infamous twin sister whom he'd been told little about except for little tidbits of childhood memories, was very different then what was expected. She was funny and not empty-headed like the other court beauties. Sure, she wasn't as beautiful as some of them but she was still very pretty. She wore breeches and a shirt and she talked back, she used to beat Thom up and had always wanted to be a warrior. She had been forced to go to the convent and had survived with most of her brain cells together. It would be interesting to get to know Alanna before his knight master took him away again. Not that that would be happening soon as his father, the king, didn't like to travel much.

The mood brightened steadily and finally the door to the mess hall opened once more and a lone girl walked in. All the heads turned to her and then turned back to their meals, well, most of the heads anyways. She skipped the trays and sat down beside Thom. On her face was a brilliant red hand print that could be seen from a long way away and yet she looked strangely happy.

"Just got here and already in trouble?" teased Lilia.

Alanna looked at her mildly amused; "I know what you did."

"What I did? Surely you must be mistaken, I didn't do anything."

"Oh you are so sneaky. I went to do the same and found out that it was already done, I must give you my congratulations."

Alanna extended her hand over the table to Lilia;

"Why thank you, I only learned from the best." Lilia shook Alanna's hand mockingly and they grinned evilly at each other.

The squires looked at them slightly alarmed.

"What did you do?" Gary asked his sister sounding amused.

"You'll find out soon enough." As if on cue a high-pitched, blood-curdling screech broke through the noise of the mess hall who went deathly quiet. A runner burst in and went to the table where the Convent Sisters sat.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Here it is, and here's Lilia. It'll get better soon, I promise!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**15/06/08**_


	4. They Can't Pin It On Us!

**_Thank you to... for reviewing!:_**

**_LadyKnightOpal: Another one!!_**_**  
bloodsucker13: Another one!! (Times two...)**_

_**BACswimma: Hehe, it's a little late to make you day, but it will make your night!**_

_**Lady Knight Jocelyn: Glad to have gotten you hooked, welcome to the club, we have Tee-shirts...  
****Kiley 1 09:**** Throwing pinecones? What else are little sisters supposed to do to older brothers? (Grins evilly) Thank you, mocking other people is a talent...  
****  
Shang Leopard:**** Thanks! As soon as I have time I'll change that.. I noticed that didn't sound right but I was tired and I couldn't think straight, thank you for pointing it out...**_

_**inktounge58:**** Lilia will be a separate character, a strong character... And it's not an Alanna anything just yet, you might see in this chapter for yourself though...**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Gallan Princess, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__ and to __Kiley 1 09_****_  
For the favorite story!_**

**It will get funnier, I promise! **

* * *

--

_"What did you do?" Gary asked his sister sounding amused._

_"You'll find out soon enough." As if on cue a high-pitched, blood-curdling screech broke through the noise of the mess hall who went deathly quiet. A runner burst in and went to the table where the Convent Sisters sat._

--

* * *

Jonathan stood up and went to talk to the runner after he'd told them and the Sisters had run out.

Jonathan came back to the table smiling his heart warming smile and looked at Lilia and Alanna's innocent faces;

"Would this prank of yours have anything to do with dead frogs and Sister Mary's bed?"

The two burst out laughing until they wiped tears from their faces.

Alanna quieted a little and looked at Lilia;

"_Dead _frogs?"

"Well I collected them when our carriage stopped and put them in a hidden pouch, I sprayed them with perfume and nobody was any wiser."

"Nice touch."

"Why thank you."

They burst out laughing again. The mess hall doors opened again and a furious looking Convent Sister burst in.

"Naxen! Trebond! With me now!" Lilia and Alanna smirked and stood up.

"Why are you so happy? You were caught." whispered Thom.

"They can't pin it on us." Whispered back Alanna, grinning they left towards the front of the mess hall.

"What does she mean 'they can't pin it on us'?" Raoul asked Thom.

It was Jonathan who answered;

"Lilia collected her frogs while on the ride and then slipped them into Sister Mary's bed right when she came in. Supposedly since she arrived she had no time to catch the frogs so they can't pin it on her. Alanna is the only one who had time to do it but she was talking to Sister Mary when the frogs where put in the bedroom so she can't be pinned either. You two have very interesting sisters."

Thom grinned as Raoul, Alex and Gary looked mildly shocked. Two _convent girls _had done all this?

* * *

_**--Alanna's POV--**_

_**-**_

Lilia and I were in Lilia's rooms when a knock sounded at the door. I got up and opened the door to find a fist coming towards my nose. I took the hand and wrapped it behind the attacker's body and shoved them into a wall. He fell to he floor and looked at me strangely.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Alright there's the prank, sorry it's a short chapter but it was necessary... next one'll be up soon...  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**16/06/08**_


	5. The Lioness And The Jackrabbit

**_Thank you to everyone for reviewing!_**

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Gallan Princess, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__ and to __Kiley 1 09_****_  
For the favorite story!_**

**It will get funnier, I promise! **

* * *

--

_**--Alanna's POV--**_

_**-**_

_Lilia and I were in Lilia's rooms when a knock sounded at the door. I got up and opened the door to find a fist coming towards my nose. I took the hand and wrapped it behind the attacker's body and shoved them into a wall. He fell to he floor and looked at me strangely._

--

* * *

"Gary!"

"I was distracted so I didn't see the door open and knocked again, I wasn't trying to _hurt_ you, you know!"

He got up indignantly. Lilia was on the bed laughing.

"Whats all this?"

Alex asked, he and the others were now at the door.

"Gary didn't see the door open so he knocked and almost punched Alanna. She grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and shoved him into the wall. Then she saw who it was." Lilia dissolved into giggles again. Thom chuckled behind his hand and Alex smiled.

"Better pay more attention next time Gary." Alex taunted.

Gary swung a fist at him but he ducked it with cat-like grace. "Your reflexes are growing old aren't they?" This time Gary's fist collided into his stomach and he threw himself at Gary, the two wrestled on the ground as Jonathan rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

The two finally just sat on the ground as Thom flopped onto the bed.

"So, Alanna, got an idea for a date to tonight's ball?" Lilia who sat a the edge of the bed asked her friend, knowing perfectly well my reaction. She rolled quickly onto the ground narrowly avoiding a pillow that was thrown so hard that it would've hurt had it hit her.

Lilia grinned from her position on the ground.

I growled; "You didn't have to remind me."

"Yes I know, but it's good practice for my reflexes each time I do."

I scowled at her and the boys laughed. I looked at them, having momentarily forgotten they were there.

"I thought you were assigned partners." Jonathan said surprised.

"We were, but Alanna's said that women weren't supposed to be warriors, only meant to bear children, so she gave him a black eye." Lilia dissolved into giggles again. I glared at her and returned my eyes on the boys who were holding back laughter;

"His name?" The prince asked.

"Ralon of Malven." I grunted. "He refused to take me to the ball, thank gods for that, but the convent ladies were mad and said I had to find my own date and they gave good luck to anyone crazy enough to come close to 'The Lioness'."

The boys laughed outright at this and I glared daggers at Thom who ignored me and kept laughing.

"'The Lioness'?" asked Alex mildly.

"The convent Sisters give nice little names to the students, Delia of Eldorn for example is The Swan and Amelie of Masters is The Cat, for all that she is graceful (cough cough). They gave Alanna; the Lioness. for wreaking havoc everywhere she goes and for being all boyish and hunting when the males are supposed to, and --well for other reasons I don't think are true."

I glared once again at Lilia who couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. The boys were basically rolling around in laughter.

"Better than being 'The Jackrabbit!'" Lilia turned really red, aha, revenge.

Wiping away a tear Gary asked, avoiding Lilia's death glare "'The Jackrabbit?'"

I knew I'd get it later, but she started it!

"For being so innocent and sweet looking but for also being the clumsiest lady the convent has ever seen. She slipped from the risers once and took out almost a whole squad of the Kings Own who were standing guard at the convent one time. Hence the nickname."

I don't personally think it is even physically possible for them to laugh harder than they already are. The bell rang for the third time in the afternoon. We had two hours before the ball and I was going to wait for another hour before I started getting ready but Lilia was a little more self conscious, she _was_ representing _Naxen _after all.

"Everybody out!" Lilia cried. She ushered us out of the room and slammed the door shut without other words. The boys stood staring at the door.

"What was that about?" Gary looked at the closed door.

"There are only two hours left before the ball and your sister wants to get ready now, she takes forever, she is so vain." I said the last part loudly so she'd hear me from inside the room. I heard a thump at the door, she had thrown a shoe;

"I heard that!"

"Good!" I yelled back and I started whistling as I strolled down the hall. The boys rolled their eyes and followed me. We talked for a little while but then, they, one by one, started to go to their rooms to get ready. Finally only Alex and I remained. I was desperate, I hadn't found a partner, however, luck seemed to be on my side.

"Alanna, You don't have a date tonight do you?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

He grinned; "Want to give your brother a heart attack?"

"More than anything." I answered with a smile.

"Then, mind if I accompany you to the ball tonight?"

"Not at all." I batted my eyelashes mockingly and he laughed. He tweaked my nose and said;

"See you in a bell."

With that he was off, what was that tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach? I did not like Alex, I had met him today for the first time for Mithros' sake! I shoved the thoughts out of my mind as I opened the door to my room.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Hehe, surprise! Alright, Alex won't be some egotistical freak in my story, but other than that, I'll try to stick to character's actual character-ness. (Does that make sense?) George will come fairly soon and maybe even Roger, maybe...  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**16/06/08**_


	6. The Ball, Got Any Sisters?

**_Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I will reply to reviews soon, I just really don't have the time..._**

**_Someone mentioned that they want me to update Lady knight Adventures, I will, I swear, I promise. I love that story more than anything. The problem is, these chapters are easier to write and post and school's not over for me yet (I know, I'm shocked too)... my grade eight grad is Tuesday (Yes, I'm in grade 8, got a problem with that?) and as soon as school is out I will have time to update my story a lot more. And I mean a lot. For all my stories... In all due time, I'll try to update this week if I can..._**

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Gallan Princess, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13,**__**destinystar105**__**, **__**half-demon priestess, henrychick**__**, addicted2TPierce**__** and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn,_** **_and to _Kiley 1 09****_  
For the favorite story!_**

**It will get funnier, I promise! **

* * *

--

_With that he was off, what was that tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach? I did not like Alex, I had met him today for the first time for Mithros' sake! I shoved the thoughts out of my mind as I opened the door to my room._

--

* * *

--

I changed into a violet gown that brought out the colour of my eyes. I looked in the mirror, wow, I did look good! I don't often look good but this dress actually changed my form of a cow into one of envy.

I looked into the mirror and tied my hair up. From tied up it reached down my back, it was so long. I twirled one strand around my finger and for some reason my finger turned purple. I let go, completely shocked, to find that the hair was all curled up. Was this magic? I have magic? That can't be possible! I tried again with another strand of hair. It did the same thing! Thom had magic, I should ask him about it later, in the mean time this could work to my advantage. Girls would wrap their hair up and lay in the sun for hours to get it to curl, this in my opinion has always been ridiculous. But my hair curled was a sight to see, too bad I had never tried it. I took my fingers and went through all of my hair, it took a little bit of time but in the end it was gorgeous. Mithros, I'm actually... pretty!

Once my hair was curled it fell down only slightly onto my back, I put in amethyst ear bobs that matched the gown. I twirled once before the mirror enchanted by the lady in front of me. Sadly there was still a hand print slightly showing on my face. But that could hardly be seen from atop the staircase, I will definitely give my brother a heart attack tonight.

A knock on the door to my room brought my thoughts back to my head and I took a deep breath, this was it.

I opened the door to an elegant and very handsome Alex. I am disgusted with my own thoughts, although he is quite handsome.

He looked at me with his mouth slightly open.

"You're staring Tirragen." I teased

He blushed slightly; "Goddess, you're -you're beautiful."

I blushed --probably the first time in my life-- and took his offered hand. We made our way to the back of the curtain, keeping out of everyone's view. I peeked through and looked into the crowd. I found my brother talking to his friends (all except Alex of course) who hadn't been given the duty to escort a young lady down the stairs. They seemed to be looking around for someone, I smirked, it was probably Alex. The couples started going down the long staircase, bowing (and curtsying,) to the king and queen. Then last, our names were called;

"Squire Alexander of Tirragen and Lady (I winced) Alanna of Trebond!"

We came out arm in arm and started the descent. I saw my brothers face and smirked he was openly staring, so were his friends. I looked to my side, at Alex, he looked at my brother and then he too smirked. We went in front of their majesties and bowed (curtsied in my case) and made our way to our friends. Lilia was there as well now, she hugged me,

"You were great! And very beautiful I might add."

I smiled; "so were you."

She leaned in and whispered in my ear; "Alanna's got her first crush, how cute!"

I turned red and she smiled innocently at me;

"nuh uh, Alanna, you wouldn't want to act rashly in front of your squire in shining armor,"

I wanted to strangle her but then I noticed my friends were still staring.

"It's rude to stare at people." Lilia pointed out, once again, strangling her wouldn't be so bad. They all looked away.

"Mithros you look great, sister dear."

"Mithros, I will hunt you down if you call me 'sister dear' again, Thom." I said this with a giant smile plastered on my face.

Prince Jonathan chuckled behind a hand as Thom visibly gulped.

"Yes, you look great Alanna." The Prince added.

"Why thank you your highness." I curtsied. He shook his head;

"You will drive us crazy someday."

"The sooner the better."

I looked at Lilia, she was staring awestruck at a very disgusting-looking old man who had obviously just asked her hand in a dance. I elbowed her sharply.

She put on a fake smile of hers and said; "Why I would love to." In a high pitched voice so unlike her own.

They started waltzing. He was old and short and she was young and tall. She looked positively disgusted while she danced as well. The boys were looking at the floor pointedly trying not to laugh and Gary looked murderous, I guess he's somewhat protective of his sister. I looked back at Lilia who mouthed 'help me' to me. I smothered my laughter and buried my face into a drink. It was pumpkin juice and I drank happily until Sister Mary walked by me and wrenched the glass from my hands. She shook her head at me and walked away. I scowled after her.

"What was that about?" asked Alex

"Oh yes, because I supposedly insulted a 'fellow lady's' family, I cannot eat or drink."

"But you didn't have lunch either." Jonathan mused.

I blinked at him; "Yes, that's my punishment, I am to fast today."

"What! They can't do that!' Thom's small cry of outrage was only enough for us to hear, thank the gods he got his voice in control just in time.

"Actually yes, they can, they made me fast for three days once. The convent hates me, Lilia too somewhat, her record was two days but she took it pretty badly. She fainted in one of her lessons and she was brought to the healer who said that upon healer's orders she was to eat food again. See, she was supposed to fast with me for the three days, but she didn't last so she got only two days of fasting."

The boys looked horrified; "They make you fast?" Raoul asked dumbstruck.

"What have I just been saying?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Plus, how do you think the girls get that small? They don't eat breakfast and they eat vegetables at lunch and a small meat meal for dinner."

The boys were perplexed, _surely they knew we didn't eat all the luxuries they did!_

Lilia broke our discussion by walking in tiredly. "I can't take him anymore, he's disgusting."

I laughed at her face and then added; "Well you better think of something, he's coming back." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no. no. I am not asking him to dance, I refuse. He's almost here."

"Alanna! Please!" She looked at me, eyes full of pity and I sighed resigned.

"You're not _actually_ going to dance with him are you?" Thom asked disgustedly.

"May I have this dance milady?" Jonathan said with a bow to Lilia. Her eyes widened in shock but then she understood;

"Why yes, yes of course." she curtsied and giggled like a lady. The man upon seeing this, turned around and went in the other direction. Lilia's shoulders slumped, "Thank you Jonathan." she said with a sigh, "I don't know how I would've gotten out of that.'

"I thought that Alanna was going to ask him--"

Lilia looked at him, eyes twinkling; "She was, I meant, how I was going to get out of Alanna's wrath after it."

I cocked my head at her, pursing my lips together.

Jonathan laughed; "You're not getting out of it so easily."

Lilia looked at him questioningly; "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you owe me a dance."

"Oh." she just looked at him. I rolled my eyes and stepped on her foot.

"Right , then, just lead the way. _You didn't have to stomp so hard!"_ She hissed the last through gritted teeth. Jonathan laughed again and held out his arm. She accepted it and they went off to dance.

I shook my head, Lilia rendered speechless twice in one night, this I would remember.

"Does Jonathan fancy your sister, Gary?" I asked mildly surprised.

"I think he took it hard when you said that you and her were the only ones who didn't fawn over him at the convent." Raoul laughed. We chorused in and then Alex nudged me;

"So, Alanna, want to dance?"

"Sure." I smiled at him and took his arm. I looked into his gorgeous (I can't believe I just said that) face and walked with him to the dance floor.

-

_**--3rd Person POV-- (sorry had to put this in)...**_

-

Their friends looked after them.

"Alright, so Jonathan is after Lilia and Alex is after Alanna, Raoul, do you have a sister?" Gary asked dryly.

Raoul shook his head; "She won't be here 'afore a couple years."

"Too bad, I guess we'll have to find some unrelated girls to dance with." Thom added

They grinned at each other and each went their separate directions.

-

* * *

_**--**_

_**He he, Jonathan and Lilia, bet you weren't expecting that! I thought that that was funny, hope you did too!  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**17/06/08**_


	7. Loves, Snoops, And Nightmares? Oh My!

_**I'll update my other stories soon, I promise! Thank you to all my reviewers, you're all wonderful! So many reviews in so few days...**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Gallan Princess, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13,**__**destinystar105**__**, **__**half-demon priestess, henrychick**__**, addicted2TPierce, kittylitious**__** and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__ dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105_** **_and to _Kiley 1 09****_  
For the favorite story!_**

**It will get a little sadder, and then it'll get funnier, a couple of chapters and George is here!!**

**_Someone mentioned getting a girl for Tho, that made me laugh, when I introduce George (which'll be in a couple of chaps) I will give Thom a girl, hehe._**

**_Also, there is a plot to all of this, but the problem will come clear in a couple of chaps, when I introduce George, no worries though, the problem isn't George himself, he just helps her solve the problem, as a friend._**

* * *

--

_"Too bad, I guess we'll have to find some unrelated girls to dance with." Thom added_

_They grinned at each other and each went their separate directions._

--

* * *

--

_**--First Person POV--**_

**_-_**

Alex was bringing me back to my rooms after the ball. The palace is so big, how does anyone remember their way around here?

"So, had fun tonight?" he asked me.

I looked into those deep eyes. "Actually yes, yes I did."

The world seemed to stop for a second and then slowly, very slowly, his lips started towards mine. I leaned in just as slowly and then I heard the blast in my mind, as if my world had gone and turned upside down. Everything felt so right.

He used his left hand to open the door to my rooms while leaving the other on my back. He deepened the kiss and then pulled back. He kissed me lightly and then left. Left me there in my cloud. I never felt this happy. Never. Never in my whole life was I supposed to fall in love, I was supposed to be a fearless warrior with nobody stopping me, love was a weakness. But right now, my heart was beating a distant beat in my chest, my ears were ringing, my mouth was aching to touch his again. Love was weakness, but it was too late to change that, too late to avoid falling in love.

In the morning I woke up early and went to Lila's room. I knocked on the door politely and it was opened right away. Lilia was already dressed in a light gown and had shoes upon her feet.

"I was just about to go for a walk." she shrugged in answer. A slight snore sounded from inside her room. I looked at her, mouth open in disbelief;

"The prince? Jonathan? Are you crazy?" I hissed.

She stuck her hand over my mouth and shushed me, "Look, he only slept here, we didn't do anything, nothing at all, just slept. Will you be quiet now?"

I nodded and she took her hand off. I sighed; "Good, you really had me worried there,"

"Do you honestly think I'd sink as low as to bed the prince I've been courting for one night?"

"I don't know, if you liked him enough last night then I guess it wouldn't be that bad, especially if you're in love." I said this to reassure myself more than her, she seemed to have sensed this too.

"You didn't -didn't bed Alex did you?" her eyes opened in shock.

"No!" I snapped, I looked at her despairingly; "But I really wanted to."

Her eyes went, if possible, even wider and then she laughed,

"You've fallen in love with Alex!"

"Shut up! Do you want the whole palace to hear?!"

* * *

Alex, Gary, Thom and Raoul were walking towards Lilia's room, in search of well, Lilia.

They were about to turn the corner when they heard two voices talking. They came to just before the turn and stopped to listen, hidden from view, they could eavesdrop without too many repercussions.

"--You've fallen in love with Alex!" Lilia's voice accused Alanna. Alex's face froze and Thom looked at him shocked.

"--Shut up! Do you want the whole palace to hear?!" That was definitely Alanna's voice.

She hadn't denied it. She really was in love with Alex. Raoul and Gary looked at Alex their faces in disbelief.

"--Have fun explaining it to Thom." Drawled Lilia's voice.

"--Have fun explaining to Gary why the prince is sleeping on your bed!" retorted Alanna.

Gary's face went red and he almost chocked. Raoul, Alex and Thom looked at him but he was alright, well, alright enough for someone who had just found out that one of his best friends had bedded his sister.

"--Shh! Don't speak so loudly. Plus we only slept in the same bed, we didn't you know, do anything..."

Gary relaxed somewhat. The prince hadn't bedded his sister, only slept in the same bed as her. Gary was still furious though.

"--Do you love Jonathan?"

There was a pause.

"--Alanna, I think, I think I do."

Gary's face went ashen with disbelief. The same colour as Thom's and Alex's. Raoul was starting to get slightly amused.

"--When I was at the convent I didn't believe I'd ever fall in love. I just wanted to leave and become a warrior." Alanna's voice sounded resigned.

"--I went to that stupid convent because I had to, not because I wanted to. I dreamed every night that Gary would come and rescue me like he'd promised or that I'd be able to run away and be free. But I never was able to."

"--Well I ran away the third night."

"--Yes and you got caught and since your father died the day before, the convent had the right to treat you how they pleased. Because you belonged to them they could do what they wanted to. That's the night they whipped you and used you as an example to the convent ladies not to run away. You tried to break free and they whipped you, that's why I never tried, I was so scared I'd end up whipped like you did. I was so scared." She practically whimpered the last.

"--It wasn't completely hopeless, that was the night I met you."

Lilia's laugh rang humorlessly throughout the almost-empty corridor. Thom stared intently at the wall in front of him in horror, _They had whipped her sister the day after her father had died? Alanna had run away from the convent?_

Alex looked in rage and horror at the wall in front of him as well, Alanna, poor, poor, Alanna. And Gary looked at the floor under his feet tears slowly hating himself. Lilia, she had wanted him to rescue her, to take her home, to let her leave the convent. He had promised her, but they were kids, he thought it was a joke, he never thought she'd wanted him to really come. He thought she had liked it there. He would've done anything to get her out had he known. It was all his fault...

"--How could I forget, I close my eyes sometimes and still remember the welts in your skin."

"--I don' need to close my eyes to remember it, I still have the scars."

"--We should probably be going back into our rooms now, before our snoopy brothers get in our way again."

"--Lilia?"

"--Yes?"

"--I had that dream again, I see him so clearly, I just can't take it anymore."

"--Again? Oh, I'm so sorry Alanna, it must be terrible to have that nightmare over and over again."

"--It felt as if it was only yesterday, maybe he was right, maybe I did deserve to die and not her.."

"--Don't you dare even think that Alanna! I am glad you're alive, our squire friends are glad you are alive, Thom is glad you are alive and not her, don't speak rubbish."

"--Thom would rather she be alive than me."

"--Ow! What was that for?!" Alanna's outraged cry rang in the hallway.

"--Thom would not, I would not, nobody we know, would rather her than you! Stop wallowing in self-pity and get on. You have to forget about that memory."

"--It comes back every night. I can't forget it."

"--You're right I'm sorry, but thinking about it only makes it worse. Just move on for today, deal with tomorrow when it comes."

"--You're right."

"--I know"

"--Bye."

"--Bye."

Thom, Raoul, Alex and Gary ran, they couldn't be found there. They each fled to their separate rooms to think. Raoul was thoroughly confused and he sat on his bed trying to digest the information, there was so much of it and it was so --confusing.

Alex ran into his and shut the door; Alanna had been whipped for trying to escape the convent, she had nightmares of someone saying they'd rather she'd be dead than someone else and then Alanna had said she loved him. And he knew it, he loved her back. He loved how boy-like she was, how beautiful, how sincere and how funny she was. She was down to earth and laughed a lot. But there was hurt hidden behind her cheery mask, emotional, deep hurt. Someone close had said they would rather her dead than someone else, and that had to hurt. But who had said that? And about whom? There was no escaping it, he had to confront her.

Gary ran into his room and he sobbed quietly. He had promised, promised to come and get her. She had been miserable and lonely, she had been treated badly and she had dreamed that he would come and save her, yet he never had. He was a child and he promised her he'd come. He had said it as a joke but he had said it. And now, he, Gareth the Younger of Naxen had found out the price of joking around and making promises he couldn't keep, he had found out that everything said had a price, and right now it was a price he couldn't pay back. He couldn't go back in time and save her from the horrible life at the convent, he couldn't go back and give her hope. He couldn't go back and change what had happened. And now, Gareth had found that out, at the price of his sister's happiness.

Thom ran into his rooms and stood there for quite some time. Alanna loved Alex, good for her, he was happy. Alanna had been whipped for running away, for that, he was furious, they had had no right to whip his sister! And she had been so, so young when it had happened. She had been so unhappy at the convent and he had never even sent a letter. He was so ashamed at himself. He had never stopped and taken the time to even say hello.

Lilia walked into her rooms thoroughly depressed and had a shock to see Jonathan sitting on the bed looking at her. She blushed, gods, no-one had ever made her blush before now!

-

* * *

_**--**_

_**Alright, nightmares and snoopy brothers, recipe for disaster...  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**18/06/08**_


	8. An Explanation And An 'I Love You'

_**Short, I know, next one'll be longer I think...  
**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13,**__**destinystar105**__**, **__**half-demon priestess, henrychick**__**, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks**_, _**kittylitious**__** and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__ dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105_** **_and to _Kiley 1 09****_  
For the favorite story!_**

* * *

--

_Lilia walked into her rooms thoroughly depressed and had a shock to see Jonathan sitting on the bed looking at her. She blushed, gods, no-one had ever made her blush before now!_

--

* * *

"How much of that did you hear?"

"From when you opened the door, so all of it." He gazed at her evenly.

Lilia gulped, that wasn't good, of course now he'd ask her to explain, and she couldn't keep her mouth shut around those sapphire eyes, _curse it!_

"I suppose you want an explanation."

"Yes, yes I do." Lilia sighed and went to the bed, she curled up in his arms and he looked down at her fondly.

"Lets start at the beginning. So Alanna likes Alex? And she wants to bed him?"

"No, she _loves_ Alex, surprise at that may be, she has actually gone against everything she believes in and fallen in love."

Jonathan smiled and melted her right through.

"I'm sorry you hated the convent so much."

Lilia's eyes hardened and looked away. He put cooling fingers under her chin and gently made her look at him.

"That was the past, I'm here now, I'm free. Besides, I didn't have it nearly as bad as Alanna."

Jon's eyes filled slightly with pity; "Yes, so I heard. What is this dream of hers that scares the un-scare-able Alanna?"

Lilia sighed; "Her father, before she left for the convent, told her he would rather she had died than her mother. She dreams about it every night. It makes her sad when she is happy, it haunts her shadows and follows her around like one. It's the only thing that ever made Alanna cry. The thing is-" Lilia bit her lip. "-she thinks he's right, she thinks she's responsible for her mothers' death. But she's not Jonathan! She's not, it's not fair she has that weight on her shoulders, it's not fair!"

Jonathan shushed her quietly and wiped away the furious tears on Lilia's cheeks.

"One day she'll understand, until then, you must give her space."

Lilia nodded and Jonathan continued; "I also though I heard someone say they loved a certain prince."

Lilia blushed again and looked down, she then raised her gaze and looked at him squarely; "I love you Jonathan of Conté, I really do."

"I love you too." Jonathan was shocked to hear those words come out, but he meant them. He had never said it before but he knew he was doing the right thing,

He bent down and kissed Lilia on the lips. She fell into it, as did he. He was always so calm while kissing the court ladies but Lilia was different. He had never felt this way kissing anyone before, it felt so right, so good.

Lilia kissed him with twice as much vigor and pretty soon their kisses were all they could think about. After a time, they figured they had best go to breakfast, they got there flushed but happy and walked in. They met the others at the table grinning like cats. Gary didn't even look up from his plate. Gary seemed sad, as did Thom. Alanna was ignoring everybody as she stared at her tray and Alex was staring right at her oblivious to his surroundings. Raoul looked merely thoughtful. Lilia and Jonathan exchanged looks and then looked at their friends again, what was wrong with them?

Since nobody made a move to explain they shrugged and went to eat.

_**--Alanna's POV--**_

_**-  
**_

I walked back into my rooms to think, my thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. My breath caught as Alex walked in. He grabbed me into his arms and looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it happened, and I want to know--"

"You heard me and Lilia's conversation this morning?!"

He shot me a quieting look masked though, by worry. "I'm not sorry heard, I want to know, who said they wished you died in someone's place and in who's?" His question didn't make all that much sense but I understood what he was trying to communicate.

"My father, lord Alan of Trebond, said he'd rather I had died than my mother." My eyes started getting wet and I looked away. He turned me back to look at him. He kissed me with more passion than he'd ever.

"Don't you ever say that again. Forget it happened. Your father was wrong. Thom wouldn't want you dead, Lilia, Gary, Raoul and the prince wouldn't want you dead, not ever. And me, well I would never ever want you dead. Alanna--" He choked a little and a small tear dropped slowly from his eyes.

"Alanna-- I love you." He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Sorry, short and serious, next one'll be funny! I promise, itll be out in a couple of minutes. I'm sick from school so, here they are...  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**18/06/08**_


	9. The Most Handsome Squire,,,

_**Here you are, LONGER! I was only going to post the other two today, but the other one was sort of sad and short, so I wanted to lighten the mood, don't expect any more today... I don't know how much longer I can keep this updating up for, one day, you might have tio wait TWO days till an update! (Grins...)  
**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13,**__**destinystar105**__**, **__**half-demon priestess, henrychick**__**, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks**_, _**kittylitious**__** and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__ dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105_** **_and to _Kiley 1 09****_  
For the favorite story!_**

* * *

--

_Lilia walked into her rooms thoroughly depressed and had a shock to see Jonathan sitting on the bed looking at her. She blushed, gods, no-one had ever made her blush before now!_

--

* * *

"I-I love you too."

"I know, I heard it this morning." he grinned wickedly and rubbed the little tear away.

"Don't tell anyone that I cried." He looked at me seriously but his eyes betrayed his amusement. He picked me up and kissed me again. He put me back down and smiled wickedly again.

"Oh-oh" I was scared of that smile.

He placed his hands around my waist and picked me up! He put me over one shoulder and grinning, opened the door to my room.

"Alex! Put me down right now!"

No use, I just looked down, draped over shoulder and watched the back of his feet as he laughed.

"Alex! Come on, put me down!"

"Not a chance 'Lanna." I thought amusedly about 'Lanna, nobody called me that, it was nice to hear it though.

I felt Alex raise a hand in salute to someone as we walked by. I raised my head to look at who it was when we walked past them. Prince Jonathan and Lilia were laughing, I turned red. They trotted up to us, still laughing.

"Alex, you seem to have made a fine catch." The prince mused. They were walking behind us, I glared at him, he only smiled wider. I noticed they were holding hands and I raised my eyebrows at Lilia who looked innocently away. I felt a smile touch my lips. I was wondering though where Alex was taking me. A short while later I heard more laughter. I looked around, we were at the practice courts. Pages and squires had stopped to watch us and were now laughing. I went even redder and crossed my arms;

"Humpf" Jon and Lilia laughed along with Alex. We seemed to be slowing down a bit. I twisted to see where we were headed. There, under an oak where Thom, Gary and Raoul watching us approach. When we were close enough for them to see what Alex was holding, they burst into a round of laughter. Lilia and Jonathan sat down with them but Alex stayed standing and I still on his shoulder.

"Thom! You're my big over-protective brother! Can't you say something?!"

"I could, but seeing you like this is funny." Thom said with a grin.

I growled. "Tell you what, you say the magic words and I'll let you down." Alex said.

"Please?" I knew that wasn't it, but you always had to try.

"Close but not quite. Say; Alex of Tirragen is the best looking squire at the palace, he is much better than and is superior in every way possible to Alanna of Trebond."

My mouth dropped open and I tried to glare lightening at him, but in this position I couldn't see his face very well.

"I will not."

"You will, or you won't ever touch the ground. Oh, I forgot; "he is dreamy and I wish he were mine." Come on, say it." the others roared with laughter.

I scowled; "_Alexander_--" I knew that would bug him. "Of Tirragen is the _humblest _and best looking squire at the palace,--" I clenched my teeth; "He is so much better than and is superior in every way possible to Alanna of Trebond."

"Finish it..." he prompted.

"Alex..." I growled.

"_Alanna..._"

"Fine!--" I turned bright red and mumbled. "He is dreamy and I wish he were mine." The boys (and Lilia) under the tree laughed even harder.

"What was that Alanna? I didn't hear it." He said innocently.

"_Alex._" My tone was threatening yet forbidding at the same time.

"Oh alright." he placed me on the ground I glared daggers at him. He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Oh that was great Alanna." Thom wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Happy to entertain you, dear brother." There was a dangerous edge in my voice.

"Careful Alex, I think Alanna is contemplating the best way to kill you." Raoul added with a grin.

"If she does even half the stuff she did at the convent she'll send you packing from the palace." added Lilia nodding wistfully.

Jonathan arched an eyebrow at her. "You have no idea." Lilia smirked as a reply to the unasked question.

Lilia decided she was hot. She looked around making sure there were no convent ladies and swept her hair back. She tied it into place on the top of her head. It was a messy hair style and not allowed by the convent but for warm days it was almost necessary. It revealed the back of her neck that wasn't allowed by convent rules. On the back of her neck she had a small black sign.

"What's that?" Gary asked sharply. Lilia looked at me and we both laughed. Jonathan went behind her and to try and see what it was. She laughed and took off running.

"I'll be back." the prince announced to us and he took off after Lilia. He brought her back in his arms they were both laughing.

To Gary he added; "A rabbit's footprint."

"Could this have anything to do with being 'the jackrabbit'?" Lilia laughed and sat down into Jonathan's lap.

Unexpectedly Alex swept back my hair with a small arm movement. I struggled but it was too late.

"I thought so, a lioness' paw print." he said to them I looked at him, angry, then I decided it wasn't really something to get angry over and I laughed along with everybody else.

They all stopped and looked at me; "What?"

"How did you manage to mark yourselves? You need dye and some other ingredients I doubt the convent would approve. And how did they not notice?" The prince asked interestedly.

"Well, it was all Alanna's idea--" started Lilia, I glared at her and she hurried to add; "I agreed to it instantly, I thought it was a wonderful idea."

"We snuck into the supply room and stole what we needed. I did the rabbit's print and she did the lioness'." I finished.

"But how did the convent never find out?" Raoul prodded,

"Showing the back of your neck is forbidden at the convent, that is why they make you grow your hair so when you tie it up it still covers the back."

The boys nodded in understanding. The afternoon wore on in a blur of talk and laughter. Lilia and I explained our pranks at the convent, the boys were both awed and a little scared, for themselves that is.

The ball passed much the same way and Alex walked me down again. Lilia was walked down by the prince much to everyone's awe (except our little group of course).

Alex walked me back into my rooms and I suddenly felt scared again.

"Alex?" I said meekly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. The nightmare, it'll come back. I don't want it to, I want my chains to break, I want to stop dreaming it."

He kissed me fondly.

"What if I stayed the night? Would that make you feel better?'

I looked at him slightly startled. "Only sleeping if you want." he added hastily.

I looked at him and laughed; "it's not that, it's just that, well, I wasn't expecting it, is all."

"Well, I don't want to rush you or anything."

"I might have done it before, for all you know."

He cocked an eyebrow; "Have you?"

"No. But if this goes on, I never will. There's a first time for everything." _I cannot believe I just said that!_

"A first time for everything." He repeated firmly, his voice husky with want.

I kissed him ardently leaving his eyes shining with hope. I laughed and opened the door beckoning him teasingly with a finger, inviting him in. Alex laughed and walked inside feeling the happiest he had been in a long time, I shut the door behind us.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Hehe, I'll let you imagine what happened...  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**18/06/08**_


	10. What Was It Like?

_**Alright, not too long, but funny enough I hope. **_

_**--SOME MATURE CONTENT, MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR MINOR AUDIENCES, READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED--  
**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13,**__**destinystar105**__**, **__**half-demon priestess, henrychick**__**, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks**_, _**kittylitious, ****Dragonfly257****, ****Lilly Romanov****, ****Jezebel Montgomery****,**__** Lady Leopard and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__ dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105_**, _**Dragonfly257**__**, Lady Leopard, **_**_and to _Kiley 1 09****_  
For the favorite story!_**

* * *

--

_I kissed him ardently leaving his eyes shining with hope. I laughed and opened the door beckoning him teasingly with a finger, inviting him in. Alex laughed and walked inside feeling the happiest he had been in a long time, I shut the door behind us._

--

* * *

Thom, Gary and Raoul were walking the hallways and they turned a corner. They only had a couple more until their rooms, near their knight masters'.

They turned the corner and stopped. Alex and Alanna were kissing, _hard._ Alanna laughed and opened the door, she beckoned Alex inside and shut the door.

Gary and Raoul instinctively put a hand on each of Thom's shoulders but he shrugged them off.

"I'm not about to barge in there and find myself in a very awkward situation. I've resigned to them, they have officially my consent, not hat I'm about to tell Alex, I like watching him squirm. Plus--" he added wickedly; "Gary, what do you think your darling sister and Jonathan are doing in her rooms?"

Gary paled and gulped but then just shook his head. His sister had grown up, he had to stop being her over-protective brother and let her be happy, unlike at the convent. He had ruined her life once, he wouldn't let himself ruin it again. Plus, she _had _said she loved him and Jonathan wouldn't hurt her, if he did, then he had better flee his own country! Gary thought fiercely. He then relaxed and beckoned his friends to catch up. Together they walked to their rooms.

--

I woke up feeling groggily, as if I had been trampled by fourteen horses, many times. I was stiff and cramped up but as soon as I remembered why, I blushed and ducked my head.

Alex's arm rested around my (bare) waist, I snuggled in towards muscled chest. I breathed him in and sighed contentedly. I stared at the plain white ceiling of my rooms thinking. I bedded a man, one of my friends, which I had met two days ago. Who I had kissed for the first time two days ago. Actually, at the time, I had bedded him I had not known him for _two_ full days and I had bedded him. I had kissed him once and fallen in love, and here we lie in my bed not wearing any clothes. I shook my head, boy did life take unexpected turns sometimes...

I felt his beautifully sculpted arms tighten slightly around me, I looked up into his smiling face. I grinned slyly,

"It's a good thing you don't have squire duties on midwinter."  
"Yes, but I'm worried--" I cocked an eyebrow at him

"--about my ordeal." he finished. I gasped, I had forgotten that his ordeal was next week.

"Your Ordeal, it's next week!"  
He looked at me amused; "I know that. Luckily I have something to distract me from worrying." I blushed crimson.

Images of the previous night danced in my eyes and I turned so I was on top of him to kiss him again. He kissed me back and then I stood up, I glanced at the sheets which I noticed were slightly speckled with blood. I picked up my breast band and was about to put it on when I saw Alex watching me, looking slightly sad. I looked from his face to the breast band bemused and then laughed when I noticed what he was sad about. I let it fall to the floor again and climbed back into bed and into Alex's arms.

Alex chuckled and his eyes lit up again just like the previous night. Last night had hurt but I'd heard somewhere that the more times the better so I sighed contentedly and sank back into his kisses.

The lunch bell rang and Alex quirked an eyebrow at my growling stomach and I nodded. He stood up in search of his clothes. I stood up as well and then winced in pain, ow, some of my used muscles protested.

Alex looked at me worriedly; "Are you alright?"

"Some newly-used muscles of mine are sore." I stated curtly.

He grinned wickedly and helped me dress, I didn't really need the help but he enjoyed it and I let him have his fun. Of course maybe lately I let him have too much fun, I shook my head, he'd been having _way_ too much fun, and so had I.

We walked hand in hand to the mess hall where we chose to enter without holding hands, it attracted far too much attention from the Court Ladies. We got our trays and sat down beside each other with our friends. Finally the stress of the looming Ordeals was starting to show on the others all except Thom of course who was just starting his first year of squirehood.

"Decided to join us for lunch? Where were you at breakfast?"

"Yes, we have, and you don't want to know." I stated. Raoul, Lilia and Jonathan snorted into their oatmeal while Thom looked slightly disgusted.

I smiled wanly and remembered the morning, what bliss it had been.

The squire and almost-knights went to the practice courts and Lilia and I found our regular spot under our tree to watch them. I winced as Gary left a Thom pancake after their wrestling match.

I was restless so I stood up to stretch and winced. Lilia watched my expression and laughed.

"Serves you right for doing it twice in barely a couple of hours."

I gaped at her, how did she know me so well?  
"Why else would you have missed breakfast?' I scowled at her and then asked;

"How'd you know that this morning wasn't the first time?"  
"Gary, Thom, and Raoul saw you kiss him on your doorstep and let him into your rooms after the ball last night."

Lilia laughed at my facial expression;  
"They weren't spying if thats what you want to know, they were just going to bed and decided not to interrupt."

I scowled again but replaced it with a wicked smile.  
"I saw you leave the ball and after a while Jonathan left in the same direction."

She blushed and looked away.

"You bedded the crown prince! I can't believe it!"

"You bedded a Tirragen! He's in the Gold Book too, there isn't that much difference between the two." she retorted.

"So many convent Ladies would die to be us." I said with a laugh.

"Yes well I'm just as sore as you and would be plenty happy to be them." she said curtly.

We looked at each other and laughed. We really were like twins, we did everything the same, including losing our virtues the same night to future knights of the realm. A swarm of Convent Ladies approached us, Lilia and I exchanged wary glances, _what now?_

"Naxen, a faithful servant of the palace happened to see you kiss the crown prince last night...' A tall brunette broke off. All the ladies looked in separate directions shyly.

"And --well--we'd like to know what it was like." A timid blond piped up. All the Ladies seemed to think the ice had been shattered and started bombarding Lilia with questions. I tried my hardest not to laugh as she looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head in 'no' and smiled as she looked death a me. They dragged her off and I broke into laughter under the tree.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Hehe, I warned you...  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**19/06/08**_


	11. They Can't Do This! Letters and Goodbyes

_**This is when the real story starts, adventures will come in two or three chapters... and George will be there too!!**_

-

_**Here you go... **_

_**Some reviewers mentioned that Gary and Jonathan are cousins, related. Back then, many nobles inter-breeded, especially members of ther royal family. As it is mentioned in Lioness Rampant, the Copper Isles had 'bad blood' because they were all inter-related. It's what happened back then, in those times. It would not be strange for two (noble) cousins to fall in love, back then, now, a little weird I must say...**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13,**__**destinystar105**__**, **__**half-demon priestess, henrychick**__**, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks**_, _**kittylitious, ****Dragonfly257****, ****Lilly Romanov****, ****Jezebel Montgomery****,**__** Lady Leopard, Faia Sakura**_, _**LadyPirate13**_, _**gaya2081**_, _**Tamora Pierce Junior**_ _**and inktounge58**_**_  
_****_For the Story alert_**

**_And again to:__ bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, __Gallan Princess__,__ dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105_**, _**Dragonfly257**__**, Lady Leopard, ILoveCockatiels**_, _**Litara**_, _**Tamora Pierce Junior**_, _**Lilly Romano**_v, _**LadyPirate13****,**_ **_and to _Kiley 1 09****_  
For the favorite story!_**

* * *

_--_

__

"Naxen, a faithful servant of the palace happened to see you kiss the crown prince last night...' A tall brunette broke off. All the ladies looked in separate directions shyly.

"And --well--we'd like to know what it was like." A timid blond piped up. All the Ladies seemed to think the ice had been shattered and started bombarding Lilia with questions. I tried my hardest not to laugh as she looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head in 'no' and smiled as she looked death a me. They dragged her off and I broke into laughter under the tree.

_--_

* * *

-

The sweaty squires came up around then, tired from their exercises.

"Where's Lilia?" Jonathan looked around.

I shook my head and snickered; "The convent Ladies took off with her to find out what kissing the crown Prince was like."

His eyes widened and his friends broke out in laughter.

"A servant." I added at his questioning gaze. He let his head fall into his arms and I laughed along with the others.

A runner came up to us;

"A letter for Lady Alanna of Trebond."

I nodded and he gave me a sealed envelope. I looked at it puzzled and broke the wax seal.

Tears swam in my eyes,

"they can't do this!" I dropped the letter and ran, ran to Lilia's rooms to find them empty. She couldn't have gone yet.

I ran to mine to find Lilia there, waiting for me. Tear tracks stained her eyes as well. We hugged and just stayed hugging on the bed for the last time.

--

Jonathan watched as Alanna read the letter, tears sprang to her eyes and she yelled;

"They can't do this!" Then Alanna had ran, ran fast towards the direction of her rooms dropping the letter.

Jonathan swooped to pick the letter up and scanned through it, Alex read over his shoulder. Their faces mingled with horror and disbelief, they looked at each other. Jonathan shoved the crumpled letter into Raoul's hands and ran off with Alex right behind him.

Raoul looked from the letter to his friends quickly retreating backs and unfolded the letter to read it aloud:

_Lady Alanna Of Trebond,_

_We have heard of your disgraceful behavior with the Squire of Tirragen last night, we are thoroughly disappointed._

_You are to present yourself in one bell to the front gates of the palace to be escorted back to the convent to learn your lessons better._

_You have disgraced the convent and we now see it was a mistake to bring you and Lady Naxen to the palace as you cannot display self-control. Lady Lilia will be escorted back to her fief and Lady Alanna will be escorted back to the convent to repeat the four years. Once they are done you may return to Fief Trebond which shall be in your brother's care by then or in yours if he does not survive his Ordeal. _

_Do not be late,_

_Sister Mary_

The three boys who were left blanched and then they too ran in the direction that had just been run by their friends.

They passed them on the corridor as they were leaving.

"They're not there anymore."

They ran to the gates where one carriage was leaving. Alanna's face appeared in the back, looking at Alex.

--

Alex looked at her tear stained face and stopped in his tracks, he felt his own tears stain his face. He looked at her and she looked back at him.

'I love you' She mouthed to Alex through the window,

He was too shocked to do anything, "I love you too." He said aloud.

"No!" He yelled, finally coming to his senses, he rn after the carriage.

Alanna looked sadly out of the window, her hands pressed against the glass, she cried freely, not ashamed to show her tears. Alex couldn't catch up with the carriage, besides, what could he do?

The carriage disappeared into the horizon with the rapidly setting orange sun. Alex fell shakily onto his knees still looking after the carriage that could no longer be seen. He stayed there, she was gone. She was really and truly gone and he had never felt emptier.

Alexander of Tirragen had failed, he had lost his true love.

He knew she would come back, it was only four years, he would wait forever for Alanna. Forever, and always.

* * *

_**--**_

_**Short, sorry.**_

_**A little sad, I know. Some reviewers mentioned convent sisters, well, here you are.  
**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**--  
**_

_**Keep Reading,**_

_**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**_

_**20/06/08**_


	12. She Was Free

_**RUSSIA WON THE SOCCER GAME! GO RUSSIA! GO ITALY!**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, destinystar105, half-demon priestess, henrychick, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks, kittylitious, Dragonfly257, Lilly Romanov, Jezebel Montgomery, Lady Leopard, Faia Sakura, LadyPirate13, gaya2081, Tamora Pierce Junior, ****Lady Kale, Kate of Carlay, fox-siren, **__**PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwel****l**_, _** and inktounge58  
For the Story alert**_

_**And again to: bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, Gallan Princess, dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105, Dragonfly257, Lady Leopard, ILoveCockatiels, Litara, Tamora Pierce Junior, Lilly Romanov, LadyPirate13, ****PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, fox-siren, kittylitious**__** and to Kiley 1 09  
For the favorite story!**_

* * *

_Alexander of Tirragen had failed, he had lost his true love._

_He knew she would come back, it was only four years, he would wait forever for Alanna. Forever, and always._

* * *

_**--**_

She sprinted out of her rooms.

Dressed in black, ready to take on the near-impossible feat.

She was close, so close, few things left to do.

Alanna had planned everything, she slipped down the roof and to the dark sentry post. She slipped past the sentry who didn't see her lithe figure and scaled the wall and dropped on the other side. She was free, she ran into the forest and kept running.

It was all thanks to Lilia she was free.

She. Was. Free.

**_--_**

* * *

**REALLY SHORT! WILL UPDATE AGAIN TODAY!!  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

_**21/06/08**_


	13. Knights Of Maren

_**RUSSIA WON THE SOCCER GAME! GO RUSSIA! GO ITALY!**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, destinystar105, half-demon priestess, henrychick, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks, kittylitious, Dragonfly257, Lilly Romanov, Jezebel Montgomery, Lady Leopard, Faia Sakura, LadyPirate13, gaya2081, Tamora Pierce Junior, ****Lady Kale, Kate of Carlay, fox-siren, **__**PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwel****l**_, _** and inktounge58  
For the Story alert**_

_**And again to: bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, Gallan Princess, dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105, Dragonfly257, Lady Leopard, ILoveCockatiels, Litara, Tamora Pierce Junior, Lilly Romanov, LadyPirate13, ****PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, fox-siren, kittylitious**__** and to Kiley 1 09  
For the favorite story!**_

* * *

--

_She. Was. Free._

--

* * *

_**--Ten Years Later-- (I know!!)**_

_**-**_

Ten years had passed and she was now ordered to return to Tortall to work for her master there. She wasn't scared of going back, she was twenty six years old, the convent no longer had a hold on her, she could be able to go wherever she pleased, or was commanded to go without being scared of being caught.

* * *

--

Sir Alexander of Tirragen stood at the back of the ball room with his friends. He hadn't attended a ball in years, he hadn't wanted to since his 'Lanna had disappeared. But this ball wasn't optional, the knights of Maren were being introduced and all the knights of the palace were ordered to come. So here he stood at the back with his friends. King Jonathan and Queen Lilia were in the front, their wedding had passed in merry festivals and they had taken the throne when the old queen had died and King Roald had jumped out of his mind of grief. They sat in their thrones, they didn't like it but it was not up for options... ready to welcome the new Ladies and their escorts whether squires or knights or just men from important fiefs and then they had to meet the Maren Knights.

The Ladies and their escorts had just finished their descents and now it was time for the Maren knights.

Alex used to be over-optimistic, when Thom turned seventeen so did his twin sister, that meant she'd be back from the Convent and they could finally be together, she'd be a woman by law and the Convent would have no more hold on her. But three weeks after she had returned to the Convent she had run away and had disappeared, it was obvious she had died in the forest. Thom had received the message and Alex had never been the same since, his heart was still shattered and he feared it wouldn't ever be full again. He had lost his first and only love, she wouldn't come back.

The knights from Maren weren't Shang but like Shang they took to Animal names and had that animal painted on their shields. They had a strange way of being presented. They would walk down the stair fully armored, helm and all, and then when bowing to the king and queen they would remove their helms and show their face to the majesties.

Only five Maren knights came to be introduced, only the toughest became Maren knights and even then, most who trained for them died.

The first bowed and then the second, all stating their names and fiefs to the king and queen, then they'd turn and walk into the crowd. The Maren's weren't known for socializing much.

The last knight to approach was a female, it was known that Maren was the only one who let females train for knights but most of the women who trained died or left, very few made it to become knights. But here came the last knight, a female, the first in centuries (even for Maren knights) she walked to the king and queen and swept off her helm. Long brilliant orange hair cascaded down her back to her thighs. (Guess who!) The crowd gasped at her beauty. Her hair was definitely her most prominent beauty it was straight and cut flat at the end with no curls (split ends) the perfectly straight cut flowed around her. She bowed to the king and Queen;

"Sir Alanna The Lioness, of Trebond."

The king and queen gasped, they remembered that name. Alanna turned her brilliantly purple eyes on Jonathan and Lilia they were shocked beyond belief.

"I'm sorry." she bowed and whispered, then she turned, her beautiful hair swirling around as she did so and strode through the crowd.

The king cleared his throat and made his short start-of-the-ball speech and then the music wafted through the crowd who dispersed to dance.

That is, except for some of the knights who stared at the Maren knight, thinking that if they blinked she wouldn't be there.

Alex walked really slowly towards Alanna as the others watched.

"Alanna?" he whispered.

She turned and paled.

"Alex, is it really you?"

He nodded and looked her up and down, she had certainly grown up, though not in size. She wore a beautiful sword hilt attached to her side and her armor was beautifully forged. A brilliant Lioness displayed across the front in red metal.

She looked at him deep in the eyes; "I'm sorry." her voice was the softest of whispers but he heard it loud and clear as if she had yelled it into his ear.  
"Why didn't you come back when you turned seventeen? Why didn't you write?" He croaked out.

"I had to finish my training. Would you have believed it if I wrote I was training as a knight?"

He shook his head and she repeated;

"I'm so sorry." She looked away; "It's alright if you don't want to speak to me, I understand." She didn't cry but he figured she had been through too much to, but Alex knew that she felt hurt, he had loved her, he still did.

* * *

_**--**_

**Here you go!! SURPRISE!! Now this is where the actual story starts... George is in the next chapter!!  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

_**21/06/08**_


	14. William & George, Reunions

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, destinystar105, half-demon priestess, henrychick, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks, kittylitious, Dragonfly257, Lilly Romanov, Jezebel Montgomery, Lady Leopard, Faia Sakura, LadyPirate13, gaya2081, Tamora Pierce Junior, ****Lady Kale, Kate of Carlay, fox-siren, **__**PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwel****l**_,_** Mickeygee, Ally-Marty****, ILoveCockatiels and inktounge58  
For the Story alert**_

_**And again to: bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, Gallan Princess, dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105, Dragonfly257, Lady Leopard, ILoveCockatiels, Litara, Tamora Pierce Junior, Lilly Romanov, LadyPirate13, ****PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, fox-siren, kittylitious, Aly-Of-Tortall,  
**__**and to Kiley 1 09  
For the favorite story!**_

* * *

--

_"I'm so sorry." She looked away; "It's alright if you don't want to speak to me, I understand." She didn't cry but he figured she had been through too much to, but Alex knew that she felt hurt, he had loved her, he still did._

--

* * *

-

He strode forward and hugged me, hard. Startled, after a second, I hugged him back.

"Gods, I thought you were dead. Never scare me like that again."

I smiled and shook my head; "I don't plan to."

He looked deep into my eyes again; "I still love you, if you're willing to love me back."

My own eyes widened then filled with relief. I hugged him tighter. He laughed at me and the others took it as their cue to come in, Lilia and Jon included.

"You-you're a Maren knight?" Gary looked at her open-mouthed.

"So you became a warrior after all." Drawled Raoul, smiling at his red-headed friend.

Thom just looked at me and then jumped forwards and hugged me until I found it hard to breathe.

"I missed you, brother."

"I missed you Alanna. The day that I got the letter that the convent said you were probably dead, Mithros I thought -I really thought you were gone. But now, now you're back!"

I smiled warmly at my brother. Yes, I was back, and I wasn't planning on leaving again.

I turned towards Lilia, my life-long best friend. She had soft tears staining her face and smiled the warmest smile that had ever touched her face as she looked back at me.

"I thought you were going to Galla." She stated simply.

"They didn't want a female knight, neither did Maren, but according to their laws I am allowed to train, and I did. I could never have gotten there without you Lilia. Thank you." I whispered the ending. We stared at each other for a long time and then ran into a bone-crushing hug. It was good to be back, very good.

"You knew she left." Alex accused, looking at Lilia.

Lilia nodded sadly; "I couldn't tell you, it would ruin everything."

The others looked away, they understood, but hat didn't mean they liked it.

"Besides," I said wickedly, "who do you think got me past the guards?"

Lilia blushed a wonderful blotchy colour.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

"I –uh-- flirted with them." She blushed an even darker shade of maroon.

"You what?" Gary asked, amused.

"Alanna was supposed to, but she was a terrible flirt, I came to her rescue." Lilia protested hotly.

"And then I came to yours."

She nodded amused, "By setting off the alarm and getting chased by the dogs."

My face darkened; "don't remind me."

Lilia stuck her tongue out and we laughed. We stopped abruptly and looked at each other in silence. We jumped forward and hugged again.

"Hey Lilia," Alex started, Lilia turned in the embrace to look at him, "quit hogging her."

Lilia laughed and so did the others. Alex hugged me tightly and kissed me on the lips softly, gently.

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you too." I said back.

We kissed deeply again and the enormous room exploded in applause. We broke off, red, we hadn't realized that we were being watched by every body else in the room.

I looked into the older man's eyes, it felt so right to be back here. Ten long years had passed, I wa now twenty six, I knew every mistake I had ever done, but leaving, leaving was the right thing to do. I got to come back in the end, I was older now, by quite a bit, but leaving had given me a chance I never would have gotten had I stayed. I was now a knight, and Alex still loved me, for the first time in many years, I started to think my life was going exceptionally well. I smiled at Alex again, he looked so much older now, his eyes beheld more wisdom, he was still tall and handsome, that hadn't been changed by time.

I waved a friend over, one of my fellow knights, my only friend during training.

"This is William of Marshall's Hill, William, these are my old Tortallan friends; Gareth the younger of Naxen, Raoul--"

"The Giant Killer." Gary butted in. I looked at him, he shrugged, "Killed a couople of giants." I turned to Raoul bewildered, he too shrugged, "it was nothing."

"Raoul the Giant Killer of Goldenlake --"

"and Malorie's Peak" Gary added. I glared at him for interrupting a second time but I was still confused.

I looked at Raoul inquisitively, "I got a second piece of land for services to the crown." I nodded in understanding.

"Queen Lilian of Naxen." I introduced,

"Call me Lilia, please." She said politely, I noticed that she had a more powerful air about her, maybe being Queen helped her with that.

"Only if you call me Will." He answered with a smile, he then bowed.

"Please don't do that Will, any friend of 'Lanna's is a friend of mine, my friends do not bow to me." Lilia said, eyes full of mirth.

He nodded his understanding.

"and finally, this is his majesty king Jonathan of Conté." Jonathan held his hand out for William to shake. William shook it.

"Finally, sister dear?" Drawled a voice from behind me.

I grinned, I had not introduced him on purpose, to get on his nerves.

"Did you come in today?" Thom asked me.

I looked at him, startled out of my daydreams; "no I came yesterday night, very late. We stayed at an inn. I actually met a very interesting person there, I would like you all to meet him tomorrow, if you have time, his name is George, George Cooper."

"George Cooper?" Jonathan asked bewildered, they all were, they had obviously heard the nae before.

"Alanna, you do realize that he's --"

"I know perfectly well who he is thank you. But you'd be surprised, he's an alright person, and he has some news for you, your highness." I said. "Very important news." I added.

Jonathan's eyebrows pulled together confusedly, he nodded his decision; "We'll come with you tomorrow. But I don't want any thing to go wrong, if he pulls any mischief he will regret it." He stated through narrowed eyes.

William nodded, he was in on it too. He was a close friend, he had been with me and had met George at the same time.

I nodded too, I knew George wouldn't do anything stupid, they would realize that too tomorrow, when they came around. Besides, this was important, the future of Tortall rested in whether they would believe him or not. They had two choices, believe or not believe. They had two decisions to make, fight or die.

* * *

_**--**_

**Okay, so he wasn't physically in this one, you gotta wait till I write the next day.. which will probably be tomorrow, but I have my grad cruise and my last HPV shot so I don't know if I can out it up tomorrow, maybe Tuesday, but then again, I have my actual graduation that day... i don't know... I'll figure something out.  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

_**22/06/08**_


	15. There Is No Honour

_**Sorry for taking so long!!**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, destinystar105, half-demon priestess, henrychick, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks, kittylitious, Dragonfly257, Lilly Romanov, Jezebel Montgomery, Lady Leopard, Faia Sakura, LadyPirate13, gaya2081, Tamora Pierce Junior, ****Lady Kale, Kate of Carlay, fox-siren, **__**PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwel****l**_,_** Mickeygee, Ally-Marty****, ILoveCockatiels, qtktkat**__** and inktounge58  
For the Story alert**_

_**And again to: bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, Gallan Princess, dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105, Dragonfly257, Lady Leopard, ILoveCockatiels, Litara, Tamora Pierce Junior, Lilly Romanov, LadyPirate13, ****PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, fox-siren, kittylitious, Aly-Of-Tortall, ****qtktkat **__**and to Kiley 1 09  
For the favorite story!**_

* * *

--

_I nodded too, I knew George wouldn't do anything stupid, they would realize that too tomorrow, when they came around. Besides, this was important, the future of Tortall rested in whether they would believe him or not. They had two choices, believe or not believe. They had two decisions to make, fight or die._

--

* * *

We walked quickly to the dancing Dove. Johnathan and Lilia were called the king and queen but they hadn't been crowned yet, they were technically king-and-queen-to-be, it was easier for them to escape the palace unnoticed.

'Johnny' as he went in the city and 'Lily' as she went were accompanied by the four knights to the city. They were dressed as civilians they attracted too much attention if they weren't.

They reached the Dancing Dove and were ushered quickly by Solom into the top levels, into the king's meeting room. King of thieves that is.

George was standing near the window, staring out. He turned around when the door opened, he smiled mischievously.

Alanna strode forward and braced forearms as old friends and William clapped him on the back. The rest of the company stayed at the back looking wary, they didn't trust him, yet.

George worked around his friends and went to stand before the other king in the room. He bowed mockingly and smiled;

"Your highness."

Jonathan raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow; "Should I not call you the same thing, King of Thieves?"

George smiled wider, "So you do know who I am."

"I sat on my father's council and now it is my own, it would make me a poor listener indeed if I did not recognize your description and that of your inn."

George bowed his head in respect, "you know why you are here then?"

"I know there is something important for you to tell me, Alanna would say naught else."

George turned to Alanna with a raised brow, "That's all he knows?" He asked sharply.

Alanna jerked her head in a nod; "I thought it'd be best if he heard it from you, and there was no place I felt safe enough to say it in the Palace, the walls have ears."

"So you brought him to the rats' den." George replied teasingly. The tease didn't reach his eyes, there was a slight tension in his voice.

He beckoned them to the chairs that stood about the warm fire that warmed the cold hearth.

They sat, still wary but a little warmer to this known thief. they didn't fully trust them but what had they said the night before? A friend of Alanna's is a friend to them too. Alanna wasn't stupid, she knew there were people she couldn't trust, knew that far too well, for her to trust the king of those people, he must be someone special, or a good player.

"You are here to discuss somethin' very important with me. Somethin' that will chan'e the fate of Tortall forever. Somethin' that will change the fate of this worl' of ours in a much worser way."

He waited for everybody's reactions then proceeded.

"Maren is falling to hunger" Alanna and William nodded, "Tyra is over-swept by rebellious waters. Tusaine is being torn apart by winds from East to West and North to South. Carthak is prey to earth quakes and the Copper Isles are burnin' alive. Tortall, Tortall is a mouse in th' dark. The hawk watches it from above, ready to strike. As you know famine is starting to brew in our South too, or water is dfryin' and our crops are failin'. Somethings wrong, everywhere. As for the mouse bit, Tortall is going to fall, soon."

The occupants of the chairs were wide eyed with the exception of William and Alanna, who did not know this but were expecting something similar.

The knights and the queen all knew about these things, but hadn't heard them so severe. they knew of Tortall's problems, but they hadn't expected quite so drastic. George wasn't done though.

"Thousands march towards us as we speak. Gallans, Carthaki, Copper Islanders, Tortallans and Tyrans. People of Maren, Scanrans and of the Yamani Islands. Commoners and people who have escaped from their prison sentences in the mines people, my spies have come back, well, their heads. . They all want something, it will start with Tortall. Convicts and players, thieves and murderers. I've tried to infiltrate the mass, my spies have come back, well their heads anyways..."

This time Alanna and William's eyes were wide too.

"And they're coming here? Why?"

"Had I answers to your questions we'd be better off. No? All I know is that they're bound for this glorious land and they are well equipped with numbers. People desperate enough to get work that they'd join and slaves, guided by their collars."

"How big are the numbers?" Jonathan asked somewhat fearful of the result of the question he posed.

"Many more than I or you for that matter, can believe. Hundreds of Thousands."

"Hundreds of thousands?" Alanna whispered.

George nodded sadly.

"Tortall can;'t even begin to protect itself. There's no possible way to outstand them. There are too many."

"Can we not ask help from other countries?" Raoul asked in shock.

"Didna hear me lad? They're bein' torn apart from the inside out. They couldna help us if they wanted to. They have their own problems."

"What are we to do then?" William spoke for the first time.

"We will fight." Jonathan answered.

"And we will die." George said quietly.

"Then we will die honourably." Jonathan countered.

"Where's the honour in fightin' an invincible enemy? Where's the honour in killin' our families to protect somethin' we can't possibly protect? Where's the honour in telling thousand of women that their husbands have died fightin'? Will they see the honour? Will we?"

"There is nothing else to do! We cannot evacuate the entire country. And if we could, which we cannot, where would we go? You said yourself 'the other countries are being torn apart from the inside out'." Jonathan quoted his earlier statement.

George's eyes were hard. "We will fight, but there is no honour."

* * *

_**--**_

**Yay, I'm still under shock, I won two awards at my graduation!! The Creative Writing Award, for a story I wrote in twenty minutes.. teehee... and the history award!! And then, I graduated from middle school! **

**High school here I come!! And in the mean time, summer and more updates!!  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

_**26/06/08**_


	16. Only My Brother

_**Sorry for taking so long!!**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, destinystar105, half-demon priestess, henrychick, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks, kittylitious, Dragonfly257, Lilly Romanov, Jezebel Montgomery, Lady Leopard, Faia Sakura, LadyPirate13, gaya2081, Tamora Pierce Junior, ****Lady Kale, Kate of Carlay, fox-siren, **__**PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwel****l**_,_** Mickeygee, Ally-Marty****, ILoveCockatiels, qtktkat, stxs, KlutzyQT, BeckyScarlett, Head-in-the-Clouds, Moon-Goddessxx,**_ _** and inktounge58  
For the Story alert**_

_**And again to: bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, Gallan Princess, dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105, Dragonfly257, Lady Leopard, ILoveCockatiels, Litara, Tamora Pierce Junior, Lilly Romanov, LadyPirate13, ****PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, fox-siren, kittylitious, Aly-Of-Tortall, ****qtktkat, KlutzyQT, fakebrit **__**and to Kiley 1 09  
For the favorite story!**_

* * *

--

_George's eyes were hard. "We will fight, but there is no honour."_

--

* * *

We stayed for a long time at the inn, lost in our own thoughts. George figured that this had been happening for a long time and that there was no reason we shouldn't have some fun before returning to the castle. I agreed with him but I wasn't in the mood to dance, at all.

Jonathan and Lilia on the other hand decided to make what time they could of the moments when they didn't have to be at the palace, they were dancing with others from the Dancing Dove, they couldn't dance formally, that would give their position away, it was quite entertaining to watch the future king and queen dancing around with drunks, not caring that they had officially lost all their authority with me. The fast beat of the music made them step up the pace and they were really good, if not also terribly informal and very... interesting... to watch.

Alex had one arm about me and sat sipping his alcoholic drink beside me, I too had mine in my hands, we watched with amusement the prince and princess of the realm.

William on the other hand was discussing something with the bartender and Gary was talking to yet another man.

Raoul sat drinking with us and I had lost track of Thom. I look around to see if I could spot him, I saw him sitting with a brown-haired lady of George's court, she was on his lap. I almost gagged right there.

Alex saw me move uncomfortably and looked in the direction I had been, he let out a muffled laugh and elbowed Raoul, he snorted into his drink.

I rolled my eyes at their childish attitude but looked away from Thom immediately, he's my _brother_ after all!

Alex somehow managed to get me to dance and the evening whisked away.

George showed us tricks and how to roll dies whilst we shared stories of adventures.

"How exactly did you get to Maren?"

William and I exchanged amused glances and I smiled, diving into my story.

"I slipped past the guards on duty at the palace, with the help from Lilia." I winked at her. "And I ran, ran for a long time, until my legs could run no more. I had no clue where I was headed, I just wanted to put distance between me and the convent. I finally collapsed into a heap on the ground, it was icy and cold, I didn't think I'd make it. I was half dead when a handsome-"

"--very handsome" William interjected.

"when a somewhat handsome young--"

"and naive."

"Are you done?" I splutter. He laughs and nods. "when a young and naive young boy found me in the snow. He took me with him as he boarded a ship, without bothering to ask whether I wanted to come." I said accusingly, staring at Will who smiled sheepishly and looked away innocently.

"When we got off we were in Maren, I was sicker and colder and much worse than when I had left but still grateful. The Maren court allows both commoners and women to train so long as they buy their own equipment. Will so graciously lent me some money, coming from a rich family who didn't care about its uses." Will smiled.

"So I trained with them, I never dropped out, I became the second Lady Knight in Maren for a long time, none of the other girls ever completed. They were allowed to try, but most couldn't. Then, I was ordered from his majesty of Maren to come here with some other knights to work on the Maren treaty, they told me I was welcome to stay so long as you wanted me, for those who settled down in Tortall he wished well. That was his plan, if any settled down it would make for a stronger treaty."

"He gave away his knights?"

"They have a good deal."

"But we have heard that most die in training." Raoul said interested.

"They do, the training is hard to say the least, but the ones who pass stay alive for a long time. His majesty sends some into every country. Keeps the ties stronger and he can get information when necessary."

"So they're spies." Jon accused.

"No. They can just relay information faster than messengers.'

"How?" I knew that would get Lilia's attention.

"That's for us to know." I said, a small smile flickering upon my face.

"And then we came here." William concluded the tale.

"Nothing fancy, nothing special." I said, because after all, it wasn't.

"Will you tell us tales of what you did?" Gary asked.

William grinned mischievously; "one day, one day. Alanna has an armful of very interesting ones."

I gasped; "you wouldn't!"

"Try me."

I pursed my lips; 'I've got plenty of things about to you too." I shot.

He smiled, "all the better."

I shook my head, he will always be the same.

"We had beat be going up to the castle, we have work to do if what we heard was true." Jonathan sighed resignedly.

Everybody nodded their agreement reluctantly. None of us really wanted to go though, we set upon a time, not too much later that we would go back to the castle at. We listened to more stories from George and then some from his friends. We laughed a lot, it was good to know that we could all still laugh as friends. And friends they all now where too. My friends from the palace had now met George and my friends from the rogue, they had instantly liked each other. I smiled to myself, two different worlds, blending as one.

"Thom also happened to really hit it off with the brown-head. All too soon we had to leave.

We said our goodbyes, promised to visit soon and headed for the door.

Raoul stopped short.

"Where's Thom?"

We looked around the tavern, "over there." Pointed Lilia, she burst into giggles. I followed her finger, it pointed towards a brown head leading an an orange one into the stairway that brought to the rooms of the inn.

I smiled wryly. That had to be Thom. On the brink of war, of eminent danger, only my brother could get laid.

* * *

_**--**_

**Haha, I found that funny.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

_**5/07/08**_


	17. Thus The Power Of Love

_**Sorry, sorry, SORRY for taking so long!!**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_**BACswimma, Aly-Of-Tortall 13, Kiley 1 09, Lady Knight Jocelyn, LadyKnightOpal, Rogue-Storm-Rampant, Shang Leopard, bloodsucker13, destinystar105, half-demon priestess, henrychick, addicted2TPierce, LadyReaderofBooks, kittylitious, Dragonfly257, Lilly Romanov, Jezebel Montgomery, Lady Leopard, Faia Sakura, LadyPirate13, gaya2081, Tamora Pierce Junior, ****Lady Kale, Kate of Carlay, fox-siren, **__**PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwel****l**_,_** Mickeygee, Ally-Marty****, ILoveCockatiels, qtktkat, stxs, KlutzyQT, BeckyScarlett, Head-in-the-Clouds, Moon-Goddessxx,-LadyLuckxo, Disenchanted Words, Elavie, EternalFlame105, Lady Adeline of Masbolle, Negative 1, Witton, **_ **_ tuxie13, silverkat87 _** _**and inktounge58  
For the Story alert**_

_**And again to: bloodsucker13, LadyKnightOpal, Gallan Princess, dares to dream, Lady Knight Jocelyn, destinystar105, Dragonfly257, Lady Leopard, ILoveCockatiels, Litara, Tamora Pierce Junior, Lilly Romanov, LadyPirate13, ****PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, fox-siren, kittylitious, Aly-Of-Tortall, ****qtktkat, KlutzyQT, fakebrit, ****cyneris, Shinku Ryuu**_ _**and to Kiley 1 09  
For the favorite story!**_

* * *

--

_I smiled wryly. That had to be Thom. On the brink of war, of eminent danger, only my brother could get laid._

--

* * *

Two weeks passed quickly, the king's council debated over what was to happen. No decisions were yet made as no solution was accepted by more than half.

William and I were invited to the council meetings where we put our words in often but all this sitting around, turning our thumbs was making me jumpy.

As a Maren knight I traveled often, never staying in one place too long and I knew I would be driven mad if I stayed here any longer. I needed to fight, chop up some bandits, do anything! I knew William was suffering as well but he hid it better and now he watched me as I paced back and forth in his room.

He sighed whilst watching me; "want to duel?"

The question caught me off guard but nevertheless it made me very happy, we hadn't had time to duel since our voyage to Corus.

We went outside and started to stretch, I unsheathed my sword and started to warm myself up with it. I had missed its feel in my palms, we had hardly had time to think, let alone practice.

We started some easy passes and slowly started to speed up and I felt liberated, definitely happy.

Still gradually speeding up, our passes became more complex, our swords clashed repeatedly at a speed which was very dangerous. Confident in our abilities we sped up once more, I could now barely see his face, I didn't need to though, I had seen him practicing countless times before, face hard, lips pursed to the utmost concentration.

Feigning right I twirled and tried to catch him on his left side, he had anticipated my actions and had turned to defend his left. We had left the practice moves and were now in free combat, like an actual duel.

He sent me a series of chopping blows which I parried easily, like usual he tried to use his superior height and weight against me, I gritted my teeth and shoved him away from me, resettling my position just in time for him to start clobbering in again. Tired of being on the defensive I went for his legs and then tried to cut for his torso, he parried both.

This lightening fast duel had been going on for a time and we were both getting tired, wanting to end this I decided to attack in earnest. He could barely keep up to speed with my sword.

William and I were pretty evenly matched but whereas he was bigger and stronger I was faster and more agile. And slightly better with a sword.

He parried and blocked at the best of his ability, his blocks so strong my arms jarred upon impact, and I was the one attacking. I pretended to fake, so I went for his right and stopped then continued for his right, something he hadn't anticipated, he hastily wet to block, seeing his mistake.

I easily hooked my sword under his and swung towards me, his sword went flying and clattered some steps behind me.

Panting, I placed my sword tip to his unprotected neck. He panted as well but his face broke into a sweaty smile;

"I yield." I dropped my sword and turned to give him his. Applause and cheers broke out from around us, taking note of my surroundings once again I noticed there were a great deal many spectators.

"Alanna, that was great!" Alex came over and planted a kiss on my lips, it wasn't a long kiss but one that did energize me a bit. I had enjoyed the training to become a Maren knight and I had nothing to regret but I will admit to having dreamt Alex's face for many a night.

"I knew you would beat him!" Lilia supplied, she shot a hasty glance at William; "no offense."

He grinned cheerfully again; "none taken. I knew she would beat me too."

"Well, well, Thom's sister has officially surpassed him in... everything."

"Oh shut up Gary. Very well done sister dear."

I raised an eyebrow at him and then decided to let it go, I was happy and I had let my anger out somewhat with this mock-duel.

"We bring good news Alanna."

"Such as?" I turned my inquisitive gaze upon the speaker, Raoul.

"We're riding out tomorrow."

"Wh-what?"

"We're riding out." he too now smiled.

I couldn't help but punch the air in happiness, yes!

"Looking forward to it?" Lilia asked.

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forwards to it for a long time now."

"Lucky you, I'm stuck here."

"Oh Lilia, I'm sorry." I said sincerely, Lilia had changed, anyone could tell. My childhood best friend had grown into a beautiful lady, strong and stunning. She was now bound to her duties whilst the Lilia I had known would've jumped at the chance to ride out. I knew somewhere deep down Lilia wanted to leave with us, but she had responsibilities now, she had things she had to do, keeping her appearance was everything.

She had fallen in love, it happens to the best of us, except the love she had fallen into had strings, many, many strings attached.

She had bound herself to a life as a queen, as someone who was meant to be seen and not heard, something OI knew she would try very hard to change.

A life of balls and fancy gowns, a life she had never wanted yet she had chosen willingly.

Thus the power of love.

I had pursued my dreams, chosen the path I had to follow, but now, if I had a choice on whether to leave again, I wouldn't go without Alex.

I'll admit it in full, I absolutely, completely and utterly love Alexandr of Tirragen, and there is nothing I, or anybody else can do about it.

Yes me, Alanna of Trebond, the girl who had vowed never to go anywhere near boys, the girl who wanted her shield and nothing else, the girl who had spent ten years in a foreign country to become a knight, now longed for one thing: one man's love.

Thus the power of love.

* * *

-

_**I know, I know. I haven't updated in ages and now that I have, it's very short, but believe me, I promised never to abandon my stories and I will keep that promise but I keep getting new ideas for stories and not getting any for my older ones. So, here, I managed to finally get something up. **_

_**I'm starting as a freshman soon in high school and am slightly scared about it, so my updates might not be very frequent for the first 2 weeks of school as I get settled in, then, it'll all be back to normal.**_

_**I'm 14 soon!! (Now don't most of you feel old? Hehe)**_

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

_**24/08/08**_


	18. A Fickle Thing

_**I'm so sorry! I know, I know, it's been forever! But life's hard, and I'm freezing cold, and well... stiff fingers don't write all that quickly!  
**_

_**Thank you to:  
**_

_LadyLuckxo, Alexis of the Westlands, Ally-Marty, Aly-Of-Tortall13, BACswimma, Becky Scarlett-Cullen, Clouds of Sapphire, Disenchanted Words, Elavie, EternalFlame105, Faia Sakura, Head-in-the-Clouds, ILoveCockatiels, Jezebel Montgomery, Kate of Carlay, Kiley 1 09, KlutzyQT, Lady Adeline of Masbolle, Lady Kale, Lady Knight Jocelyn, Lady Leopard, LadyKnightOpal, LadyPirate13, LadyReaderofBooks, Lilly Romanov, Mickeygee, Moon-Goddessxx, Negative 1, NyxDragon2023, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell31. Rogue-Storm-Rampant32. Shang Leopard33. Sheyrena Wyrsabane34. Syaokura Dragon35. Tamora Pierce Junior3, The Shang Kudarung, Witton, addicted2TPierce, animus dea, bloodsucker13, fox-siren, freckles rule, gaya2081, half-demon priestess, henrychick, inktounge58, kittylitious, pumpernickle93, qtktkat50. silverkat87, stxs, and tuxie13**  
For the Story Alert**_

**And again to:** _Aly-Of-Tortall13, Becky Scarlett-Cullen, Gallan Princess, ILoveCockatiels, Kiley 1 09, KlutzyQT, Lady Knight Jocelyn, Lady Leopard, LadyKnightOpal, LadyPirate13, Lilly Romanov, Litara, Mara Jade Angel, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, Sheyrena Wyrsabane, Shinku Ryuu, Tamora Pierce Junior, bloodsucker13, countrygrlsrolex, cyneris, dares to dream, fakebrit, fox-siren,. freckles rule, kittylitious, pumpernickle93, and qtktkat.**  
For the favorite story!**_

* * *

--

_Yes me, Alanna of Trebond, the girl who had vowed never to go anywhere near boys, the girl who wanted her shield and nothing else, the girl who had spent ten years in a foreign country to become a knight, now longed for one thing: one man's love._

_Thus the power of love._

--

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I couldn't help but ask as I snapped out of my reverie. Remembering I had been stupid enough not even to bother to find out.

"Escorting a caravan." Raoul responded leisurely.

I choked; "Pardon me, what? That's the almighty plan?" I felt my temper rise, I cooled it immediately, I was still exiting the still air of the tightly-constricting palace. But a caravan? Honestly.

"To Port Legann, we need to make sure it gets there in one piece, we need it on that boat to Pearlmouth."

"Why can't we just take it directly to Pearlmouth ourselves? Surely it would take not much more than by boat. Especially if there are storms upon the way." I suppressed a shudder, storms at sea. Sea was bad enough, we didn't need added boat-rocking and water above deck. Truly no need.

"Through the mountains would take too long and the desert isn't the safest place right now."

"Why ever not? Bazhir?" I guessed, what else was there in the desert?

"They're unhappy with Jon as king, what with all the strange happenings and unusual dryness, they believe it is the gods way of telling us that Jonathan is unfit to be king. They attack any Tortallan soldier loyal to the crown that enters there." Alex said, dropping onto the table besides us.

"Well, we can't let that happen, we need the desert, we can't let such a large chunk of Tortall go untarnished. It's a garden that needs weeding. Why aren't we going to set them straight?"

"Oh, we're going to, after escorting the caravan of goods. Straight to the desert, but only after. We won't be back to the palace for a while." Will's tray clanged down beside me, used to this, I barely even flinched.

I grinned; perfect, I didn't mind spending some time away from here, I had spent more than enough already. Enough to last for quite some time.

"Well, doesn't someone look happy?" Thom grumbled from besides me.

"You're just upset you wont have a bed warmer for a while." I teased, thoroughly enjoying the flushed look that filled his face. It was indubitably funny. Embarrassed and angry, Thom opened his mouth to retaliate but William dropped a hand to his shoulder.

"Peace my friend, you know she just wants your reaction. She's a bully, it's what they live for." I scowled at my knight friend of many a year. "Asides, you know she's just jealous, she hasn't had Alex to warm her bed yet."

My mouth dropped open in shock, I heard Alex splutter from my opposite side. William sent me a good natured grin but I glared daggers at his face, embarrassed I didn't look at Alex once during the morning meal.

Soon we were mounted and set to go, Raoul calling his troops. Commander of the King's Own, who could've ever thought? I was proud of my tall friend. Ah, well, _tallest_ friend. Ten years ago, none of this could have been thought possible, and yet, here we are. Completely different, and close as ever.

With this caravan, which was in truth three caravans, came one Company of the King's Own, their commander, Thom and Alex. Being Maren knights, William and I could go as we pleased, though we had been commanded to follow the Tortallan King's orders. And Jon dared not defy us the privilege. It did seem like a great deal many people going with three caravans but as I reminded myself again, we were going to negotiate with the Bazhirs after.

We wanted no bloodshed with the usually peaceful tribes of the South, living together in harmony had never been a problem, and still shouldn't be, but they were riled up, and we were to rile them down.

I watched Alexander of Tirragen, the noble Tortallan knight that was to ride with us. The man who held my heart in his hands. The man who had no clue just how much I loved him. Though I would not blame him, I could never tell him, though I yearned to. He had said he loved me, but love is a very fickle thing. I was indubitably in love with this strong, silent and dark man. The man with quick reflexes and quick thinking. The man whom I couldn't get over, no matter how much I had tried to in ten years. But love scared me, in a way that I could not even try to express. Love was a great and powerful thing, love could leave us the happiest person in all the realms. Love could break us in a way that we could never be repaired again.

He saw me staring at him and sent me a bright smile, I returned it but stopped staring after him, remembering my manners as I quickly mounted my horse. A dark wonderful mare by the name of Moonlight. I had had another great one, whom I had loved very much but she had died just afore we came to Tortall. Of course William had told George whom had had me buy a horse off him. I still think he gave me a god deal with her, too good a deal. but he wouldn't talk of it, and I decided it wise not to bring it up again.

Ah, George, he too had become as dear a friend to me as any. He had always been there, through it all, good friend and lovely company. His letters had always warmed my cold nights. Maren was no Southern Desert, that was for sure. He could make me laugh whenever. However.

His court of jests was always amusing and his tales of them had always pulled a smile upon my tired lips. I would miss him when I was gone, mayhap that be the only thing I'd miss, asides Lilia and Jon, of the palace. I made a mental note to send him letters every time I could. I owed him that much.

"Move out!" Raoul's very loud voice resounded in the still morning, echoing throughout the empty space. The horses trudged dutifully forwards.

I sighed contentedly; I was always ready for a new adventure.

* * *

The sun was starting to lower at an alarming rate, Raoul called his company to a stop. The horses were tired and the riders stiff. We had stopped a few times, but only to feed ad water the horses. This had to be the fastest ride possible to Port Legann. We needed to stop the Bazhirs before they did anything drastic, and we knew that would be soon. And the Bazhir were only the most urgent of our problems, not our only one. We needed to get things done fast but caravans were slow and the riding as well. Therefor, the fewer stops we took, the farther we'd go.

We moved along the coast at an unbearably slow pace, the hills were not helping, but a torturing week had already passed and finally, we could hear the distant sounds of the port harbour. Of the seagulls and the rotting smell of the fish from the markets. I remembered when I had come to Corus that I had always wanted to visit Port Legann, and today I would see it for the first time.

The caravan arrived at the scheduled time and we watched, and helped, as it was unloaded upon the massive transport boat for goods. We watched the boat leave harbour, making sure all was smooth. Raoul gave the afternoon off to his men and they headed of in separate directions, we knights instead opted for a warm and cozy inn where we could get a decent meal and a warm bed for the night. Raoul said he'd prefer to sleep with his men but agreed upon a drink and a boiling meal of meat before he left.

So chatting and laughing we made our cold way to the Trampled Trickster. It seeked like the best that we had come across, and we weren't going to search for any better, our stomachs grumbled to no end, the food we caught and ate during the travel was not very much and not very filling. And not especially warm either.

The inn entrance had a dancing joker painted upon a slab of wood that had been hammered haphazardly to the side, it was smiling dazedly as he held a frothing mug of ale. Feeling a yearning for some good ale, I led the way inside the loud inn and sat us at a table. We yammered on for a long while until we decided to head up too our rooms, not wanting to stay up too late. An early (much to my dismay) departure awaited us and we did not want to be worn out before it.

"'Night." Thom called and William stood with him, they headed up together, Raoul had left already and that left Alex and I alone at the table. Everything had already been payed, and had well deserved the money it had cost. The food had been exquisite though that may have been just my starving stomach talking.

"Are you heading to bed?" Alex asked, I looked up at him, not having noticed he had gotten up.

"Uh, yes, coming." I stood up, stretching my sore legs and straightening, coming only to below his chin.

"You're too tall." I grumbled tiredly as I started to make my way to the stairs.

"Mayhap you're too short, little Lioness." I growled jokingly at him, too dazed to hit him."You're dead." He commented chuckling as he followed me up the inn stairs.

"And I long for a warm bed." I started to take my leave from him but he grabbed my wrist lightly. I looked at his hand and lifted an eyebrow. He grimaced and let go of it. And then he smiled the smile that I knew would melt me anywhere.

"Goodnight my lioness." Timidly he pushed his lips to mine. It felt like it had ten years ago, if not better. The forbidden taste I had longed for for ten long years. I felt the sparks start at my lips and make their way through my body, I pulled back reluctantly from the sweet kiss and smiled at him. I turned and walked off.

I knew there was still a wide smile upon my lips and I also knew that if I hadn't pulled away when I had, who would've known what could have happened. My body yearned my feet to turn their slow walk towards my door and run to my handsome knight's arms.

But I would have to contend myself with that kiss for now, these things were not meant to be rushed, no matter how much they wanted to be. I had made a mistake ten years ago, a mistake that had left me broken for many a year. A mistake I would not make again. I was willing for this to happen, but with time, carefully.

Love is a fickle thing.

And as I saw his dark eyes in my mind and smiled wider, I couldn't help but laugh slightly at myself.

I was a fickle thing too.

* * *

--

**I know, I'm sorry, but here it is.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Review!**

**--  
**

**Keep Reading,**

**xxTunstall Chickxx  
**

_**27/11/08**_


End file.
